


Magie

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [6]
Category: Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Justice League Dark (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Old work, POV First Person, POV John, Part of a old fanfiction but I'm lazy so..., Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: John et Zatanna. Leur première rencontre.





	Magie

Magie

  
Trop de trucs aujourd'hui, je perds au poker contre un démon, il m'éclate la gueule, bloque mes pouvoirs, m'empêche de parler en mettant sa main sur ma bouche, et tente de me violer. Uh, je vais essayer d'oublier cette partie là... Heureusement, la fille de Zatara est intervenue, sinon, je donnais pas cher de ma peau...

  
''Vous allez bien ?'' Me demanda-t-elle en me voyant perdu dans mes pensées

''Ouais, encore merci de m'avoir sauvé.'' La remerciai-je

''C'est tout naturel entre magicien.'' Dit-elle

''Ouais, mais, c'est que... Sans votre arrivée, je serai sûrement en train de me faire violer...'' Murmurai-je gêné

''Essayez d'oublier ça.'' Souffla-t-elle en me faisant enlever le haut de mes vêtements pour soigner mes blessures

  
Zatanna invoqua de la glace, avant de la poser doucement sur mes côtes, pour ensuite pouvoir bander mon abdomen et poser une gaze sur ma joue gauche.

  
''Au fait, vous êtes la fille de Zatara ?'' Lui demandai-je

''Oui, vous le connaissez ?'' me répondit-elle

''Il m'a appris deux-trois trucs, quand j'étais plus jeune.'' Dis-je

''Plus jeune ? Vous êtes encore jeune.'' Me flatte-t-elle

''Merci, mais j'ai déjà 32 ans.'' Avouai-je

''J'ai 22 ans.'' M'apprit-elle en retour

''Vous ne les faites pas.''

''Vous non plus.''

  
Je me rapprochais doucement d'elle, mais je fus contraint de retourner contre le mur, une paire de lèvres se posant avec ardeur sur les miennes. Quelques heures plus tard, et après avoir appris à nous connaître, nous étions en couple, secrètement, j'ai très peu envie de me faire tuer par Swamp Thing ou Doctor Fate.

  
Fin


End file.
